


Everything's complicated

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Bit of Chaeyu cause they're the cutest ship, Cute, F/F, Happily Ever After, One Shot, Truthfully... Idk, You can tell I've given up on writing proper summaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A one shot that I have no idea how to write a summary for.It just has SAIDA!





	Everything's complicated

He's mansplaining, pointing out why and how the handles of the bike are positioned the way they are.

Sana rolls her eyes. This is her first time at this particular gym, and she's already regretting getting out of bed. Originally she'd thought it would be empty, it is in the most nondescript complex in town, after all, hidden behind touristy restaurants and souvenir shops with "I Luv Seoul" Tees stapled on their windows. Really, she should've known it would be the breeding ground for muscular assholes with hyper-masculinity seeping from every pore on their testosterone saturated skin. 

"--A pretty girl like you, no wonder you don't know how to set the handlebars correctly." He says, then laughs at his own joke like he's the most hilarious guy on the planet.

Sana, choosing to ignore, continues to use the bike in the same exact way she was before. She's nothing if not stubborn. Maybe if she pretends it isn't there it will stop attempting to converse with her. 

He doesn't stop. 

"Was that offensive of me? Feminism and all that. How about you give me your number so I can buy you a drink and we can forget about all of this." 

Sana is about to laugh in his face for even  _assuming_ she would spare him the time of day when another voice joins the party. Thankfully, this one is female. 

"Oh! Sorry for being late! I was caught in traffic. Ready to go? The cab is outside." The voice heaves, sounding out of breath as if they really had been running. 

Sana spins around, checking to see if the voice really is for her, and it is, because a pretty girl is smiling at her with bright white teeth, though her eyes are widened slightly, sending Sana a clear signal:  _Go along with it._ Sana quickly glances back at the man, who is now sizing up her friend with disgustingly hungry eyes, and gets off the bike hurriedly. 

"Yes! I'm ready... Uh... Shall we?" 

The random smiling girl nods once and grabs Sana's hand without warning, pulling her out of the gym, much to the guys protests. Once they are out of his sight, she releases Sana's hand and the smile drops from her face, immediately switching to concern. 

"You okay? I could hear that asshole from the other side of the room." She asks, a cute frown on her face. Sana takes some time to fully take in the girl in front of her. She's slightly shorter than Sana, but pretty. Very pretty. Her dark hair is tied up in a immaculate bun, her jogger bottoms and vest showing off her small, toned figure. Sana is almost speechless. 

"It's not the first time something like that has happened to me, I'll be fine. Thank you." 

The girl smiles. She has such a beautiful smile. 

"No problem! Us girls have to stick together!" She jokes. 

Sana giggles behind her hand. "We sure do." 

The girl leaves after that, not before paying and calling for a cab for Sana.

She doesn't catch her name. 

It becomes the best ' _how we met_ ' story to tell. 

* * *

 

Sana finds her saviour on Tinder a week later. 

It's by some stroke of luck, because Sana rarely uses the app (The amount of dick pics put her off immediately) but she decided to log on on that particular day, and her name appeared. Dahyun, 20, student, 1.5 miles away. Bio:  _Wow hi bonjour!_ Sana smiles brightly and super likes her. They even go to the same university, apparently. The pictures on her profile are gorgeous, and Sana anticipates her response. When she is brought to the chat window she squeals. She writes something thankful, along the lines of "My saviour! I found you!" And Dahyun responds with something equally enthusiastic, and before she knows it, they are having a full blown conversation. This must mean that her saviour isn't straight either, or else why would they even appear on each other's profiles? Sana is way too excited. 

She nearly emails Tinder to thank them for their service. 

* * *

 

 Dahyun and Sana talk a lot over the next week. It never verges on sexual or romantic or even flirtatious, but Sana has unknowingly stopped swiping right on tinder full stop, only logging into the app to talk to Dahyun. Dahyun's humour is translated through text; Sana is often laughing late into the night at her ridiculous stories, and when Dahyun invites her out for drinks with her friends and tells her to bring a group, Sana agrees without thinking twice. They seem to bond over a shared annoyance towards the majority of the male population, and Sana can tell that this friendship will be beautiful.

* * *

 

Momo and Mina take to Dahyun like moths. She's outgoing, social and a natural charmer, so Sana isn't exactly surprised. She's introduced to Dahyun's friends too. Nayeon is talkative, somewhat loud, but her warmth radiates regardless and she effortlessly keeps the conversation from having any quiet segments. Chaeyoung looks younger than the rest but she has strong opinions and Sana respects that. She notices that Tzuyu, her silence on par with Mina's, stays incredibly close to chaeyoung the entire evening, head rested on her shoulder, and sometimes they smile at each other the way Sana's parents smile at each other. Jihyo and Jeongyeon (both just as loud as Nayeon) keep the atmosphere afloat and immediately treat all three newcomers as their own. 

There's an awkward moment in the dinner, when Nayeon boldly asks "Who's the straight one?" to Sana's friends, and Sana has to watch in sheer amusement as neither Momo or Mina put their hand up. Nayeon points to Jihyo discreetly and pulls a face which elicits laughter from all parties on the table. Sana is glad. Sana likes Dahyun's group of friends.

At one point, after far too much alcohol has been consumed, Dahyun staggers up onto the karaoke podium. As she cheers for herself, she (terribly) does a rendition of _IU's Palette._ Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung boo her but Nayeon drunkenly scolds them.

Sana cheers like a fangirl because she's a little drunk too but also because Dahyun is her favourite type of person and she sort of loves her (platonically) for it. 

* * *

 

They all start hanging out after that. Somehow their combined aptitude for alcoholic beverages and love for partying has forged them into a cohesive, mess of a ninesome. Sana finds out Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are dating. Nayeon and Jeongyeon were about to date, but then Jeongyeon kissed Nayeon and they both nearly threw up (Nayeon's words, not hers) so they decided friendship was the better option. 

Dahyun and Momo have gotten closer, too. 

Sometimes Sana feels like she's intruding on the two of them. She doesn't like that.

* * *

 

Dahyun asks Sana out on a date one morning. Well, at least, Sana assumes she does. She received a message, stating the restaurant name and time, along with a heart and an "Just the 2 of us! Lookin 4ward 2 it!" (Sana _hates_ the way Dahyun texts).

Sana doesn't know what to think about this. On one hand- she's over the moon. She hasn't been on a date in a year and Dahyun is nice and funny and pretty, and exactly Sana's type. On the other hand, she's apprehensive. It's not like Dahyun has overtly shown any interest in her prior to this. Sure, there are times when they're all hanging out and Dahyun catches her eye, and she grins at her in that dazzling way she does, but that's all. Sana is cool with the whole 'friends' thing. 

Nonetheless, she gets ready extensively. She spends hours on hair and makeup. She puts on her best dress. She sprays herself with her most expensive perfume. By the time she's finished slipping on her heels, her doorbell rings. 

Sana starts to realise this isn't a date when she opens the door to Dahyun in a jumper and jeans, looking adorably confused. 

"Hey!" 

"I overdressed. I'll get changed."

"No! You uh... you look nice."

The evening is awkward after that. Sana knows it isn't a date because Dahyun takes her to her friends' newly opened restaurant, which is conveniently five minutes away from Sana's place. Sana is pissed, even though she shouldn't be. Dahyun didn't explicitly tell her that this was a date. Still, she can't help but feel embarrassed and hurt, because who asks their friends out on a platonic meal out, at 8 in the evening, and says 'just the 2 of us' in the invite? 

Dahyun, bless her heart, tries her best to lift the atmosphere. Sana isn't having any of it. As soon as the bill is paid she shoots up from her seat, mumbling a 'goodbye' and gathering her things. Dahyun insists on walking her home, even though Sana expresses her disagreement. They end up side by side walking the short distance back to Sana's apartment. Dahyun offers Sana her jacket and Sana takes it. She's stubborn but she's also wearing a strapless dress and she's not about to die from hypothermia. 

"Thanks for tonight." Dahyun says sheepishly when they reach Sana's front door. Sana fumbles for her front door key and shoves it in angrily. 

"Mhmm."

"You look really pretty today. I mean it." 

Sana turns around, pretends that her chest isn't clenching at the harmless compliment, and glares at Dahyun. Well she _tries_ to glare. Dahyun is looking at her with a sad, puppy facial expression and there is no way that Sana can even attempt to stay angry at that. 

"Thank you. Goodnight."

She passes Dahyun back her jacket and heads into the apartment.

 _Maybe_ she slams the door a little. 

* * *

 

The next group gathering is torture. Sana doesn't want to go, but Momo and Mina are going. If Sana doesn't go it'll look bad on her so she attends, albeit reluctantly. She's not in the mood for clubbing. Even if it is in their favourite gay club.

Dahyun seems perfectly fine. She's bullying Chaeyoung and Tzuyu about their relationship, calling them 'baby gays'. Sana wants to laugh but she can't because she's still mad at her, so she scrunches up her face and talks to Jeongyeon instead. 

It's halfway through the evening when she regrets not looking in Dahyun's general direction, because the next time she does, Dahyun is on the dancefloor with Momo, practising a weird, stupid looking western dance move that Sana knows nothing about. They are like childhood friends and Sana feels strangely annoyed at that. The irrational part of her is bitter because Sana introduced Dahyun to Momo, and they're already acting like best buddies.

She downs her drink and struts over to the dancefloor, grabbing the hand of the nearest girl she can see, thankful for the sensual music because it makes way for easy grinding. Her random female participant is more than happy to oblige and they start dancing. Intimately. 

Sana steals another glance at Dahyun. She's a couple feet away, and she's still dancing stupidly with Momo. But, her flickering eyes betray her wide smile and goofy laughter. She's glancing at Sana, repeatedly, and Sana feels victorious. 

Anyone can see that that smile is fake.

* * *

 

The next day, at 6pm, Dahyun asks Sana out on a date.

It's random, but this time it's specific, and Sana still thinks she's drunk so she doesn't bother responding.  

Dahyun must have read Sana's mind, because she sends a sad face emoji and clarifies "Not drunk." as a follow up text. 

Sana giggles at Dahyun's silliness but shoots a text back confirming it. As angry as she is, she won't turn down a date. Not with Dahyun.

Dahyun arrives at 7. Sana doesn't go all out on getting ready after the last 'date's' incident. She settles on something more casual. 

"I found this amazing new restaurant that just opened up a few blocks away from here. Apparently the food is amazing," Dahyun explains as they walk to their destination. Sana halts, arms crossed, glaring at Dahyun.

"Are you just using me for food Dahyun?"

Dahyun laughs, and she boldly takes Sana's hand. "Maybe." She smugly says. 

Sana would yank her hand away. But she doesn't want to. 

The date is almost  _too_ perfect. Sana nearly pinches herself during the meal, astonished that this is real life. Her and Dahyun click, which was to be expected, but Sana still cannot believe how much she enjoyed it. Dahyun is funny, and cute, and Sana loves seeing her pale cheeks tinge a light pink whenever she flirts innocently with her. Dahyun even pays for the entire meal, leaving a tip for the waiter who smiled a little too long at Dahyun for Sana's liking. 

At Sana's apartment door, Dahyun lingers, adorably swinging on the heels of her feet with her arms behind her back. 

"Thank you again. For being my date." Dahyun says.

Sana is smiling so hard she think her cheeks will crack at the sides. Dahyun's blatant nervousness is endearing to say the least. 

Then there's silence. They stare at each other, Dahyun's cheeks so red that Sana thinks she's about to faint. Sana shakes her head and seals the gap, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Dahyun's lips.

Their first kiss is full of nerves. Dahyun's flailing hands settle on Sana's waist, and her entire body is trembling, which Sana finds even more cute. The kiss lasts a mere few seconds, but after it's over, they stand forehead to forehead, revelling in the shared moment for what feels like forever. Sana's lips feel like someone has quite literally shocked them with a tingling contraption, and she opens her eyes, seeing that Dahyun's are still closed. Her breathing is ragged and Sana feels like they are sharing a heartbeat. 

Sana reluctantly pulls back and sees Dahyun's eyes flutter open. 

"Bye." Sana says breathlessly. 

Dahyun takes a moment to respond. "Bye." 

Sana watches her leave, giggling as Dahyun trips over air and tries to pretend she didn't. 

She falls asleep with a smile on her face. She's falling like a teenage girl with a crush and nothing can stop it. 

* * *

  

Dahyun has cute habits and mannerisms that Sana picks up on. Like, her exaggerative facial expressions when someone tells a story- Her raised eyebrows and " _What? Really_?" that always accompanies them even if its not that dramatic. Her forced laughs and her real ones, the ones that make her eyes crinkle at the side and her perfect teeth show. How she rolls her lips into her mouth when she's nervous, like when they're with the rest of the girls for dinner and Sana teasingly grabs her thigh under the table. 

* * *

 

They have a thing together now. Date number 2, 3 and 4 are all at different restaurants around town. After each meal, they review the food, Dahyun usually doing a stupidly professional announcer voice as they leave the restaurants, rating it out of five stars. Sana slaps her playfully because people give Dahyun funny looks but laughs so hard that tears come out of her eyes. 

Then they kiss, sometimes at the door of Sana's apartment, sometimes in an empty alleyway (Sana hates that location because she feels like someone is going to jump out and rob them). Dahyun's kisses are always sweet and soft, and Sana loves how her lips still tremble like she's nervous, every single time.

* * *

 

Sana hates how social Dahyun is sometimes.

Like now, as she's talking to the bartender. It's not Dahyun's fault that she's always so engaged in every conversation she has. It's merely a part of personality. That can't be changed. She's not even _flirting,_ but the bartender is too receptive to the conversation. Her chest is a little too pushed outwards to Dahyun's face, and Sana knows that Dahyun can't possibly be  _that_ stupid. Sure they're not exclusive and neither of them know what the hell they're doing, but that doesn't mean that Dahyun can go off and endorse such blatantly flirtatious behaviour from other girls. 

Sana finishes her shot. It's bitter. She's feeling bitter too.

"- Wow, really? That's great! I love coming to this--"

Sana yanks Dahyun away from the conversation. Admittedly her little squeal of surprise is cute, but Sana is annoyed as opposed to sentimental so she doesn't spare it a thought. 

"Sana. Ah, Sana? Where are we going?" Dahyun questions as Sana continues to pull her outside. 

Sana doesn't answer her, face hard set in concentration as she tries to hail a cab. Dahyun knows better than to keep asking, so she just stands there in silence. It doesn't take long for Sana to get a cab and she walks straight into it. Dahyun follows meekly. The journey is silent, but the tension is so thick that it could be cut with a knife. Sana stares out the window with her hand cupping her chin. Dahyun sits a seat away from her, doing exactly the same thing.

They don't wait the second they hit Sana's apartment. 

Sana grabs Dahyun's shoulders and lightly pushes her against the wall, the shocked gasp from Dahyun's mouth like music to Sana's ears. 

"Don't do that again." Sana whispers directly into Dahyun's ear. 

Dahyun can barely reply, because Sana has already started sucking on her neck, and all that comes out is a strangled whimper.

Their first time is frenzied and wonderful, Sana being rougher and harsher than she usually would, but she doesn't hear Dahyun complain. 

* * *

 

"So you and Dahyun, you hooking up?" Momo asks over coffee, precisely two days after. 

Sana almost spits out her drink. Momo, with a goofy grin, takes this as a yes. 

"So  _that's_ why Dahyun had a hickey on her neck yesterday." 

"No? What are you talking about Momo? Don't be silly," Sana splutters, but she can feel herself getting more and more flustered as she recalls back to that night. Dahyun certainly gives as good as she receives. 

Momo shoves a piece of cake in her mouth and chews. "Are you two exclusive or...?" 

Sana decides that Momo is going to find out sooner or later, so she sighs. "No, we're not exclusive. But we've been on a  _lot_ of dates. I think we're both just going with the flow."

Momo raises her eyebrows. "But you like her, right?"

Sana knows she does. Heck, anyone can probably tell that she does. She rolls her eyes. "Yes. I don't know if she likes me though." Truthfully, she doesn't. They haven't had a proper conversation since... that night, only exchanged flushed and embarrassed looks over yesterday's group dinner. She has no idea if Dahyun reciprocates her growing feelings, and part of her doesn't want to know. She likes things as they are. 

"You've been on multiple dates, fucked, and you're wondering if she likes you?" Momo scoffs, bits of cake flying from her mouth.

Sana pulls a disgusted face. "Momo!" She hands her friend a tissue. "Well it's hard to tell with her. She's naturally warm and cute, sometimes I think she's just physically attracted to me." 

"I think you two should have that conversation. Honesty is key. And I know what you're like. You're too impulsive. If she so much as talked to another person you'd probably make out with a stranger in retaliation."

"That's not true!" Sana gasps, offended. 

Momo chuckles and finishes the last piece of cake. "It is. But you only act like that when you really like someone. You two could be the next couple. You can go on couple dates with Chewy and Chaeng!"

Sana shudders. "Those two are too cringey and affectionate with each other. I'd rather not have to be around that for too long." 

"Remember when Chaeng wrote that poem for her and insisted on reading it to the entire group? I tried so hard not to laugh." 

Sana covers her mouth to stop herself from chuckling. She will never forget just how unnecessary that was. "At least you held it in! Tzuyu was pissed at Nayeon for an entire week for laughing."

Momo shakes her head. "They're perfect for each other." 

* * *

 

The pair's lack of communication soon proves to be problematic, however, because Dahyun quite literally dissapears from the face of the planet without telling Sana.

"She's gone to Seongnam for the weekend to visit her parents." Nayeon informs nonchalantly as the group play video games in Chaeyoung and Tzuyu's dorm room (They share a dorm room too, apparently). 

Sana knows it's no big deal, but she does wish that Dahyun could have maybe told her too, or even  _returned her texts and calls._ As well as not telling Sana anything, Dahyun has also been ignoring all of her texts, all of her calls, and to say that Sana is upset would be an understatement. She doesn't remember the last time she stayed up all night staring at her phone and waiting for a text that never came. She truly is flying back to her younger years, and she doesn't like it. She's beginning to think that Dahyun is giving her the cold shoulder after they had sex because she realised that they weren't meant to be. Even the thought makes her sick to her stomach. 

"Oh? When is she coming back?" Sana asks stoically. 

Nayeon grabs a drink from the mini fridge and shrugs. "Monday morning I think? Maybe Sunday evening? No clue."

Sana shoots Dahyun a text, swearing that this is the last one she'll send. Today. 

Again, there's no response.

* * *

 

Dahyun doesn't come back on Monday morning. Or Tuesday, or Wednesday or Friday. One week later, on Saturday morning, she turns up at Sana's door like nothing happened. 

Sana tries so hard not to scream at her. She only knew she was still alive because Nayeon contacted her parents. Apparently she just wanted to spend more time with them. Sana isn't mad about that. She's mad about the multiple messages and calls that have gone unanswered. But seeing Dahyun in front of her after a week only makes her feel emotional. 

So, she embraces her tightly, and Dahyun laughs. "Nice to see you too." 

"Not nice to see you! Why didn't you tell me you were leaving!" 

Dahyun came prepared. She has her hair in that bun that she  _knows_ sana loves, and she's smiling apologetically already, bearing gifts. "I know, I'm so so sorry. My phone broke." Then, she reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a brand new iPhone. "My mom got me a new one." She sheepishly admits, waving the thing around as if as proof. 

Sana almost cries at how happy she is, and she immediately stops herself, because  _why_ is she this emotional? It's been a week but it felt like a year. She's truly fallen deep into the abyss. 

"You broke your phone. Wow." She says, relieved but disbelieved that she'd been assuming the worst the entire week. 

Dahyun nods. "And I missed you. So I got you a present." She reaches into her gift bag and pulls out a wrapped rectangular box. Sana is truly about to cry now. 

Dahyun suddenly goes  _very_ red. "And with this necklace. I was wondering um... Would you be my girlfriend?"

Sana yanks her towards her and kisses her as a response, and it's all that Dahyun needs, really. 

Their bout of sex that evening is passionate and evocative. Sana thinks she cries. 

* * *

 

When they debut as a couple to their friends, no-one is surprised, really. "If it was anyone it would be you two" Jeongyeon comments, and Jihyo looks like a proud mother. Momo just glances at Dahyun's neck, then glances at Sana, and wiggles her eyebrows, and Sana makes sure she tries her best to cover that side of her neck for the rest of the evening.

"Now that there are two couples in the group," Nayeon announces. "You four can go on double dates."

Dahyun and Sana collectively shake their heads. Chaeyoung looks offended. "Why not? It would be fun." Chaeyoung protests. 

"We might get infected by your corniness if we stick around you for too long," Dahyun jokes, and Chaeyoung slaps her.

"I'm not corny! I'm just in love!"

Tzuyu smiles sweetly and kisses chaeyoung on the cheek.

Dahyun, Sana, Momo, Nayeon and Jeongyeon simultaneously gag, and then everyone laughs, the happy vibes being carried for the rest of that evening.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed my first oneshot! Happy endings are the best sometimes!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Have a good week!


End file.
